Reaper of Konoha
by grim reaper sakura
Summary: the Uchiha clan never died, Naruto was a hero and Sakura life was not so great. Orochimaru destroys Konoha and Sakura uses a Tech to travel to a world like hers yet different.........this one was just out of boredom so be nice please
1. Chapter 1

Konoha was a peaceful village of ninja There was the Uchiha clan who had the powerful Sharingan, the Hyuuga clan who had the byakugan, the Uzumaki clan Who had the power to contain demons and the Haruno clan who was once a grate clan of Genjutsu Users bu

Chapter 1

Konoha was a peaceful village of ninja There was the Uchiha clan who had the powerful Sharingan, the Hyuuga clan who had the byakugan, the Uzumaki clan Who had the power to contain demons and the Haruno clan who was once a great clan of Genjutsu Users but they became missing nin seeking to destroy Konoha they left behind a smart child. that Child was Sakura she was taken by the Uchiha clan to train her and erase the harm her clan had done to her she became good friends with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto and she trained under Itachi, Kakashi and Tsunade but after she and her friends had become Joining Orochimaru attacked and destroyed the Village and only some of them survived using a Scroll that Tsunade once showed her she Traveled to world that had not yet fallen to Orochimaru...

--/--

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and took a look around. She was in a room clearly not her own and when she tried to move she notice she was tied to a bed.

"What the hell I got myself in to now" she asked while staring at the roof

"In a real pinch thanks to your stupidity you are lucky to be alive" said a familiar female voice.

"Great now im going insane I could have sworn that was Temari talking" said Sakura and closed her eyes then she was slapped in the forehead." What Tha….."Yelled Sakura and opened her eyes to see none other than Temari.

She had her clothe a bit Thorne and had many cuts and bruises." you can't be alive I saw Orochimaru kill you and your brothers" said a shocked Sakura and Temari gave her a half smile.

"My brothers shield me from the attack with the last of their strength. By the time I came back to my senses you had broken the seal Itachi put on you and were performing a strange Jutsu" said Temari and Sakura closed her eyes again.

"I broke the seal and yet I didn't save anyone" said Sakura and then she remembered her seal "Temari im a danger you should leave" said Sakura and Temari smiled

"Sakura you have a stronger seal now so it's ok" said another familiar female voice "Hinata….?"Asked Sakura.

And Hinata appeared from a room near by she had her long hair in a braid and had a black cloak on.

"Yes good to see you woke up you have been out for three days girl" said Hinata and Sakura smiled.

"How did you survive the Hyuuga estate was the first to go down" said Sakura and Hinata just pointed to the door.

When Sakura took a look she saw her sensei looking at her with an angry yet concern face.

"…….Itachi-sensei……" Sakura whispered and he looked at her. "Of all the kunoichi I knew in Konoha didn't expect you to do the stupid thing" said Itachi and Sakura closed her eyes.

"Sorry sensei I….." Sakura started but didn't know what to say. "Never mind the fact is we are in a world we know nothing" said Itachi and Sakura looked at him puzzled.

"Hinata untie her and explain what you learned." said Itachi and Hinata nodded.

After Sakura was untied the Hyuuga heiress explained that they arrived in a world were the battle with Orochimaru had started earlier and were things were really different.

"Itachi-sensei killed the clan and Sasuke working with Orochimaru….that's just impossible" said Sakura and Temari sighed.

"And it seems that after Sasuke killed the me of this world you gave your life to save him from Orochimaru" said Itachi and Sakura stared at him still not able to grasp the information.

"The sound killed father and my brother became hazekage and it seems in this world I was killed by akatsuki" said Temari.

"And not to mention that the Hinata from this world gave her life for Neji while fighting the sound four." Said Itachi and Hinata looked down.

"This will be a hard to work with especially when we are dead in this world and Itachi-sensei was a bad guy" said Sakura and everyone nodded.

--

Reaper Sakura here…… I edited some of the errors which I hadn't noticed since I had this typed a long time ago.. and I noticed some people don't like the fact I have An Obsession with Capital Letters I noticed my Habit from when I write on paper so but oh well that one you all going to have to deal with it.. and punctuation im too lazy do deal with that LOl sorryyyy (not really)


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura sighed as she waited in the small abandoned hut they had claimed as their own, a few hours ago Itachi had given them orders of what they were going to do until they were stronger to venture farther than the Hut they where had landed at Konoha but not close enough to where the population was at which was quite lucky since that would send panic trough out the village, Itachi had told them he would go buy some food and fresh bandages and medecine since he was the only one who had enough chakra to pull a convincing genjutsu so people would not know who he was so for now Temari, Hinata and her where starring at each other not able to make the other feel better and although sakura did not feel specially destroyed over what had happened she did feel sad for her friends.  
How could she cheer them up when unlike them she had not lost as much she still had her sensei.

"That is it, im done sitting here feeling sorry for our selves i bet our families would not have wanted for us to be like where Shinobi they died the way it should be in battle kicking ass and we should be damn proud"said Temari shaking her head. Sakura could see the tears she was trying to shake off but said nothing that would make her friend feel weak. "Damn right,their sacrifice was not in vain"Said Sakura throwing a fist into the air and then flinching in pain.

Hinata rushed to her friend side to check her and shook her head "Take it easy Sakura you have a few broken ribs you got the worse out of all of us"said Hinata gently pushing every part of sakura body that was bruised to remind her she was hurt and shouldnt be reckless. "Ouch ouch ok ok i got it Hinata now can you please stop poking me"said Sakura sounding mad but with a small smile on her face.

"That reminds me, all i remember was doing the forbidden Jutsu after that waking up here tied to the bed hurting ALOT and i know i wasnt that hurt when i went to get the scroll so what exactly happened?"asked Sakura looking at her friends, she had been wondering about it since she awoke but she knew better than ask Itachi since he would probably say something among the lines of "Hmp, you were foolish what else?".

Temari and Hinata looked at each other then to the door as if making sure no one was around to hear but Sakura knew there was no need for that if Itachi was anywhere close she would have felt him, she always had ever since she became his student. "When we appreared in this world you were out of it Sakura, Friend or foe didnt matter for you even though we where safe now you couldnt even tell and you attacked Hinata"said Temari and Sakura looked down not able to face her friends She had lost control and that was something that she hated just as much as she hated Orochimaru.

"Itachi had to rip you off from her and he slammed you to a tree...acouple of times until you passed out"said Temari as Hinata checked Sakura's head and sighed.  
"He bashed my skull to the floor or something aswell didnt he? because it hurts like hell and Hinata been starring at my forehead since i woke up"Said Sakura turning her gaze at Hinata and whispering apologies for having attacked her.

Hmp, I was going to break your legs and arms for good measure but i was interupted"Said Itachi's voice as he entered the room and tossed a bag fool of bread,  
cheese, and some first aid supplies. "I am surprised you decided to listen"said Sakura rolling her eyes and muttering "stupid weasel" if Itachi heard her he decided to ignore her because she had been expecting a kick or something from her sensei but nothing happened exept for him sitting in a corner glaring at Temari and Hinata who just ignore him and made Sakura chuckle and the other two stare at her.

"Our life went down to hell, we are in a world completely different from ours and Sensei still manages to be a total ass towards us even though we are all thats left of our Konoha, just nice"said Sakura as she held her hands to her ribs to keep them from hurting as she had a small mental breakdown that started with her laughing and then crying.

"Shes lost it"said a worried Temari about to go try and calm Sakura down when Itachi shook his head and motioned for the two Kunoichi to leave him alone with Sakura, "Going to Bandage her"he simply said and the other two nodded and went outside the hut to try and find some water and wood before it got dark.

Itachi got up and hit Sakura in the head making her stop and whipe her tears, "Lay down flower"Said Itachi using the nickname he had been calling her since the day he took her as his student, She didnt protest and lied down, "I made a huge mess didnt i sensei? we could have stayed..."she said and he interupted her by pressing the bruise close to her ribs, "You did what you thought it was your duty Orochimaru had the upper hand"said Itachi and took her shirt off and began wrapping her in bandages."We were too week Itachi,he knew when to strike us at our happiest and peacful moment...you were right we should have not bother doing a big deal of the wedding"said Sakura as she flinched when he made sure her ribs were wrapped right.

"The Hyuuga and the Morron were your first friends outside of the Uchiha compound it was understandable your desire to see them happy"Said Itachi taking a Salve for pain and putting it on her other not so dangerous wounds. "Instead i sentenced Naruto to his death and Hinata to a world of sorrow and managed to kill everyone i ever cared for in a way i manage to fullfill my clans desire after all... for Konoha to fall"said Sakura closing her eyes as tears fell down.

But before she could wipe them away she felt the soft brush of lips against hers, It was Itachi kissing her gently, her eyes opened and she starred at red sharingan eyes, This was not the first time her sensei had kissed her starring at her with his sharingan she never told anyone not her friends and definetly not her best friend Sasuke what went on between Teacher and student after her fourteenth birthday, She Pulled away from him to get some air and glared at him this was not the time for him to use his charms on her. "Weasel-sensei my friends are out there in pain, im in damn pain both physical and mental for you to try and get a make out session with me"she said her anger starting to rise and making her ignore the pain she was feeling.

"Who said anything about a make out session.. I just needed to shut you up so i can talk"said Itachi with a smirk as she glared at him, giving her another kiss she wondered about his eyes having the sharingan if he just wanted to talk when it hit her it had nothing to do with talking before she could push him off her he used his sharingan on her and the world went black "Uchiha im going to murder you"was the last thing she said.

Grimreapersakura here OMG its been ages since i wrote anything fanfic wise this is short and i just felt like writting it so i hope its okwith that take care people, ive decided to re-write chapter two and change a few things from the other two chapters which in turn will be 3 and 4 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DONT OWN NARUTO

Chapter 3

When morning came the next day Itachi was nowhere to be found but he had left orders for them yet again "eat, pack whats left of the food and medical stuff meet in the village the hut its not safe anymore".They wondered what he meant by that but followed instructions anyways not long after they have left they saw a group of academy kids stopping by the hut and loudly claiming it as their HQ, Academy Graduates how Itachi had managed to find this out before they had some explaining to do was beyond them but since Sakura was still mad at him using his sharingan on her last night she was glad to be walking around with his macho ego.

Sakura Sighed as she looked at the Villagers minding their own business to think that her other friends were alive here. She wished she could go and see her friends but at the same time she was aware that they were not her friends their lives where different here and that piece of knowlege made her angry.

"This is to much. We should get out of fire country some place far where no one knows about sensei or us" said Sakura and Temari slapped the back of her head "it's your fault we are in this mess. Stop whining" said Temari as she rolled her arrived at an In and Hinata went to get a room for them. She was using a disguise but wondered how long would it last after all were another ninja come by they would notice quickly well unless it was Naruto.  
she thought to her self and smile a bit when a young girl about twelve year bumped into her.

"ah sorry im in a hurry" the girl said with a bow and hurried out of the inn it took Hinata a few seconds before she was able to identify the girl as her sister. Her eyes became misty as she hurried asking for the room and going out to meet her friends..

When the others saw Hinata they got worried "what happen Hina-chan?" asked Temari while Sakura just started glaring and everything in sight.  
"did some one tried something? Tell me because then ill rip their heart out for hurting you" she said with a venomous tone of voice and Hinata shook her head as she calmed a little bit "no I..I Just saw my sister she's alive here." Said Hinata and started to stutter something she hadn't done since her days in the academy.

Sakura calmed down a bit when she noticed that there was one person missing and smiled.  
"sooo any ways lets go and grab something to eat.. lets seee some ramen" said Sakura as she started heading to a ramen cart only to get her hair pulled by Itachi who arrived Just in time "Ouch Weasle-Senseiiiiiiii.." whined Sakura.

"Listen its going to be hard to keep people from noticing you apparently your features where ratter well known" said Itachi as he pulled her closed to him.  
Some girls that where passing by took a look at them and walked faster giggling while Sakura was Bright red.

"umm err that's what happens when you are gorgeous sensei.."said Sakura still Red while the other two girls just Laughed.  
"actually that's what happens when you are a psycho pink headed Kunoichi with a bad temper" said a calm Itachi making Sakura Turn even redder but this time because she was Mad instead of embarrassed.

"Weasel-Baka..Well Excuse me for having pink hair maybe ill ask my parents on my next live to give me black hair" she said glaring at him.  
"stop drawing attention to us Sakura." Whispered Hinata as she noticed more people shooting glances at them.

"don't you guys dare to think I will dye my hair that's out of the question" said a more calmed Sakura once they where inside the inn as she ate her Ramen.  
"actually we where thinking that may be you would Just suppress your powers for the time being" said Temari and Sakura then spit the Ramen all over the floor.

"WHAT? But But if I do that ill be Chibi I hate being Chibi My forehead its even bigger" Said Sakura fake crying. "we have no time for you and your issues Sakura Just do it Before I Have to Get violent and use my Sharingan on you again" said Itachi and Sakura gulped and glared at all of them "some friends fine But im going to make all your lives Hell" she said as she finished her Ramen and walked to the room that was to be hers and apparently Itachi's as he went in behind her.

"You don't think she really meant it when she said she would make our lives hell do you?" asked Hinata as she cleaned the mess Sakura left behind and Temari rolled her eyes.  
"probably going to annoy us to no end of course it wont last long well Itachi-san on the other Hand will be the target of her anger for quite a while" said Temari.

"I wonder why Itachi-san doesn't want to leave fire country" said Hinata when she heard a yell from Sakura's room and blushed and Temari Just sighed.  
"Honestly why does she had to make it sound Like she's doing something Perverted?" Said Temari as she dragged Hinata who By now had Fainted to the room they would share.

In Side Sakura and Itachi's room Itachi sighed as he looked at the sleeping form besides him. Up to this day he wondered how she managed to do things the way she did.  
As he looked down at Sakura Who was now an eight year old child Half a sleep in his arms it remind him so much of the day Sakura became his student his most precious thing. She opened one eye and looked at Itachi and smiled.

"I wonder if Hinata thought we where doing something perverted before I sealed my powers" said Sakura and giggled. "you should stop doing that people may get the wrong idea"he said as he starred at the ceiling.  
"mm weasel what im a to you?" whispered Sakura "what's that Sakura?" Itachi asked adverting his gaze at her and she snuggled closer to him. "good night sensei" she said "good night flower" he said back to her as he pat her head. "I wonder what we really are" he thought as he drifted into sleep thinking about His First Meeting with Sakura The meeting that changed his life forever.

GrimReaperSakura here not much change to this chapter reallly figure since im already setting that they have a relationship might as well make it that they dont exactly see it as one 


	4. Chapter 4

Reaper Sakura- I don't own Naruto and truth be told don't wish it either

Reaper Sakura- I don't own Naruto and truth be told don't wish it either. I write this for fun so please don't try to kill me for making character ooc I cant help it its hard to keep em in character when you don't watch the anime anymore.

My inspiration for this. My Weasel-sensei who I love very much..(as friends ppl).

"12 years ago Konoha"

A 13 year old Itachi was making his way to the Uchiha State. He had been all day babysitting the fourth Hokage's Son as an S rank mission. At first he thought it was a joke being played on him for being such a young Anbu but when he was all the trouble 9 year old Naruto could get into no wonder why it was an S rank mission.

He could get in trouble of simple things like wondering to the wrong places all the way to getting into arguments with traveling ninja's from other countries which could result in a war if left to them.

He was exhausted and was glad when he arrived home that there only ones there where his mother and Sasuke. "Hello okaasan. Im back" he said as he took his shoes off in the entrance. "Welcome back son im finishing up the lunch are you going to join us?" his mother asked in a gentle voice he was about to answer her when two Anbu appeared in front of him.

"What do you want now?" asked Itachi in a calm voice. "We are going to check on the Haruno's apparently there's something strange going on and Sandaime wants us to check so we decided to bring you" said the Anbu in an equal calm voice.

Itachi nodded and bowed at his mother before disappearing with them. They Made their way to the Haruno State not many went there a lot of the villages were terrified of how the Haruno who although weren't strong had an uncanny ability to use their healing techniques as a means to torture and kill.

"so what does it bring the Anbu here?" asked a young woman was throwing away the garbage. She was a fellow Anbu they noticed and it was no surprise they had been sensed.

"Just checking Tsunami there's been strange rumors surrounding the Haruno's and we wanted to check things aren't going out of control" said Itachi and the young woman smiled at him with a gentle yet sinister smile.

"There's nothing to hide you can look around all you want of course id prefer if you keep away from the play ground the leader wouldn't like it if he heard the Anbu are out scaring the kids" she said and the other Anbu with Itachi nodded but he looked at her suspiciously as they started to look for anything strange.

Itachi decided to follow his gut and hiding his Chakra completely he headed to the playground when he saw a young girl with pink hair covered in blood she was about 9 years old and wasn't wearing any clothe but none of the other kids paid mind as they threw rocks at her.

"Hey Monster turn the other way so we can practice some more" said a boy and to Itachi surprise the girl was doing as she was told with a smile on her face he was about to stop them when he felt the presence of the Leader of the Haruno clan and knew that he had to leave before he was found.

He Made his way back and as they bowed respectfully to the Leader of the Haruno and Left he knew he had to tell the Hokage about what he had seen but would they believe him was still questionable. He decided to talk to the Sandaime the next time for now he had to gather more information. But that decision of waiting was a mistake yet a blessing.

The Next day while Itachi was walking Sasuke back from the academy a loud explosion in the Haruno state had all Shinobi in the Village at the moment on the move. Itachi grabbed his Brother and Left him with an old classmate of his who had decided that being a Ninja was not for her and had settled working in a weapon store.

"Mitsuki keep an eye on my brother im going to check things out" he said leaving Sasuke and hurrying to where the explosion was in the way he met up with Kakashi a fellow Anbu whom he really disliked.

"What happened" said Itachi as he scan the area and notice that both ninja from the Haruno clan and civilians had been either killed or left in the brink of death. "Seems the Haruno had something in the state what ever it is its dangerous and is on a killing rampage I tried to hold it down but what ever it is is strong almost as strong as Kyuubi himself" said Kakashi and Itachi stared for a second then started looking around for what ever it was.

When he came across the kid he had seen before at the Haruno state only that she was surrounded by the bodies of Haruno's her eyes where a yellow color and she was breaking every bone on the corps.

"Hey you stop. Who are you" said Itachi only to see her glare at him and rush at high speed towards him fire surrounding her as she attacked him. He dodged every blow she sent at him making her angrier. "She has potential but the rage is to much for her" he thought he noticed an opening and punched her hard in the gut rending her unconscious Just as Kakashi arrived.

"She did all this?" asked Kakashi and he nodded. "The fourth Hokage said to bring her to the tower and not tell anyone about her just that she's a victim" said Kakashi as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What is the fourth thinking?" wondered Itachi as he starred at the unconscious child and took her to the Hokage tower.

No one told him anything as he Kakashi and the unconscious child waited for word on what where they to do with the child. As he looked at the child he wondered what had happened and why and how come if the Haruno's had such a powerful child with them she was left to be treated as a monster like those kids called her.

His line of thinking was interrupted when the fourth Hokage came out with his usual smile. He looked at the girl then at Itachi and Kakashi.

"The kid needs a place where she can stay and be looked after as a normal the Haruno's where experimenting with her and it got out of control" he said Itachi wasn't convinced but he wasn't about to argue with the village leader now.

"I can't stay with her I know nothing of kids. We can always dump her with Rin you know" Said Kakashi and Itachi had to hold back the desire to punch him. This was a human being after all not something to just dump somewhere.

"Actually I was thinking she should stay under Uchiha eye here" said the fourth and Itachi blinked a few times before he realized what was said. "Father would never allow having a none Uchiha in the state and especially not a Haruno"said Itachi.

"Its an Order from the Council and since your father owes me a favor he has no choice he has already been informed and she's to stay in the Uchiha manor" said the fourth and Itachi nodded having no other choice. "Hey kid why you don't give her a name" said Kakashi and Itachi glared at him. "Sakura that's her name" he said and disappeared with her in a cloud of smoke.

"Think this was a good idea?" asked Kakashi. "Im sure what that boy needs to be more human is something like that child" said the fourth.

From that day forth the young Haruno orphan became Sakura Uchiha. She was raised in Itachi's Home she rarely got close to anyone but the two young Uchiha until she decided to go to the academy where she proved to be Shinobi Material. Because she was stronger than other kids her age Itachi searched for a way to make sure her powers didn't come out and at that time he met with Tsunade who taught him a seal that would keep her from unleashing her powers (At the Price of Paying all her debts).

She grew up fairly normal looking up to Itachi as both her savior and Teacher.

Present day

Morning seem to last long for Itachi who had been dreaming of the past but for Sakura it was way to short as she argued with Hinata about wanting to taste decent food and not the food of Temari.

"What exactly are you to me Sakura? And what was the fourth thinking when he put you under my care" he thought as he grabbed his clothe and went to join his companions in this strange yet familiar land for breakfast.

"You know Sakura you need to stop going to sleep with Itachi before you loose your innocence" whispered Temari as she served breakfast. "And who says im innocent?" she asked making Hinata turn bright red, Temari laugh and Itachi slap her across the head.

Sakura glared at itachi and stick her tongue out at him which he reply to by saying he was going to dye her hair if she kept it up which made her shut up and eat her food as she got lost in thought.

"Itachi where do we stand? you have been my teacher,friend, you were my first kiss deep in the forest, yet you still treat me as nothing more than your student is that all i am? the student who will always aim to be more yet never reach her goal?"she thought to her self as she starred at the silent Uchiha who not so much as glance at her, she shook her head it was not the time to try and sort feelings that were useless at this point in her life, she cleared her throat for attention which since she was in her 8 year old form she had to do a few times so they would pay attention.

"What is it Sakura?"Asked Hinata as soon as she realized her friend actually wanted to talk and not just make noises to annoy Itachi "I think we should get jobs, and make our way to the Hokage we must find a way to prevent what happened to our Konoha to happen here"she said, They might have failed their village but now they had another chance and she wanted to do what she couldnt do in her village and kill Orochimaru once and for all. "Thats too dangerous they will recognize us"said Temari and Itachi pulled Sakura's hair "I see no problem we will need money and experience to survive in this world but we cant get close to the hokage, or those that knew the versions of us in this world they will kill us"said Itachi and got up. "Kill us my ass they cant be that different from our friends back in our konoha"mumbled Sakura not ready to give up on the idea of meeting with the Hokage.

grimreapersakura here and again just tiny changes no acuracy of whats recently going on naruto since last time i saw naruto was years ago, but working on the next chapter here is a small prview

Sakura was enjoying some ramen on her own she was to meet with Temari and Hinata once their make over was done so she took the small amount of money that had traveled with her from her world and was happy it was the same here as it was there so she went to get her self some ramen."Hey pops a bowl of ramen with all the powers"she said cheerfully as she sat to wait for the ramen what she was not expecting was that the person who turned around with a goofy smile was Naruto He looked at her did a double take and shook his head before smiling sadly at her, "alright little girl but i warn you my ramen its tough stuff"he said.

"you look sad"she blurted out and covered her mouth, "Thats because you look alot like this girl i always liked when we were kids"he said... 


End file.
